Thrash Souls
by Stars Of The NightFall
Summary: GW/SM crossover . . . It'll be confusing at first just to warn ya


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

'. . .' – THOUGHT  
". . . ." - SPEAKING

##### Thrash Souls

At the circus a boy with brown hair and sharp green eyes performed. He was agile and very good at what he does (being a circus acrobat/clown. Identity: Trowa Barton. 

A girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes stood in the shadows of "backstage" carefully watching the performance. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a golden crescent moon, silver star, and the symbol of Saturn which was black. 'He's good.' She thought. 'Umm . . .both have brown hair, green eyes, are athletic . . . I can totally see how he's Lita's/Sailor Jupiter's brother. The girl smirked and whispered, "I make this vow to protect you with my life, just like your sister has done for me Trowa Barton . . .also known as Io Kino soul mate of Mina Heart. Then the girl turned vanishing within the blinding circus lights like she was never ever there.

**************** 

The next day Trowa sat down with the rest of his friends, Quatre, Heero, Duo, and Wufei at Peacecraft Academy. They all were in the same class for all it took was a little hacking into the computer systems of the school on Heero's part to have the schedules this way of all being the same. 

"So how was the Circus Act yesterday night?" Duo a boy with braided brown hair that went down to his waist and dark cobalt blue eyes exclaimed while jumping into his seat. 

"Fine." Was the only reply Duo received from Trowa.

A man walked into the classroom causing every student to become silent. Next to the man was a girl with blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail hanging to her shoulders. Her eyes were a very dark blue. 

"Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Serena Fatality. A girl with long black hair and cloudy blue eyes snickered while whispering to her friend that sat next to her, "Key word, fat." The thing was though that Serena wasn't even close to being fat.   
"You may take a seat next to . . . Duo, Duo raise your hand." The teacher instructed as a boy, sixteen years old with chestnut braided hair and dark cobalt blue eyes that were tinged indigo raised his hand.

"Right here, Mr. Randy." Duo announced amusedly. The teacher just nodded his head as Serena moved to sit next to Duo. While sitting down she looked at him noticing the Priest like cloths, all black with a silver cross that hung on his chest from his neck, but then she turned to the front of the class. 

Duo looked at the girl that he now sat next to. She wore baggy black jeans lined with white thread and a black T-shirt. Around her creamy neck was a silver chain with three charms, one was golden moon and another one was of a silver star, but there was another one that caught his eye. It was black and was the sign of death, destruction and silence . . . the sign of the planet Saturn. 

'Black Saturn . . . silver star . . . golden crescent moon . . . no . . . it couldn't be . . .' Duo thought, his mind was in turmoil as he kept staring at the girl who called herself Serena . . . 'Serena Fatality . . . fatality . . . deadliness, death, destruction . . .' 

Serena felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning in the direction she felt them from . . . big mistake as her eyes ended up locking with cobalt blue that were tinged with indigo. 'Shit.' Serena's dark blue eyes held a black sparks of danger. She made a mistake of coming to this school. Duo would surely recognize her if he remembered hard enough or . . . wanted to. 'Damn it . . . don't remember I don't deserve being remembered here.' 

Duo stared into her eyes and notice black sparks vanish and appear like flashing warnings of something, but something wasn't right in his mind, like he should remember something . . . 'Fatality . . . deadliness, death, destruction. . . Saturn . . .

****

Flashback

"So what are you going to do about it bro?" A nine-year old girl with blonde hair that was tangled and covered with dirt, she had dark blue eyes that sparkled with mirth questioned teasingly.

"I'm Shinigami I can do anything."

Duo watched this dream or was it a memory from what seemed to be like the sky but somehow closer so he could see everything clearly. 

The younger Duo self declared as he jumped the girl causing them to tumble to the soft damp grass. Without waiting another second he started to tickle her merciless.

"So what do you think sis? Shinigami is always better then Saturn." 

"Shinigami always is the one who makes foolish mistakes . . ." The girl responded with a dangerous smirk, then slipped out of younger Duo's hold and pinned him to the ground. "Like I said, what are you going to do about it bro?" A silver necklace dangled in front of the younger Duo's vision, it had three charms . . . a golden crescent moon, silver star, and the black symbol of Saturn.

****

End Flashback

Serena watched as Duo's eyes glazed over. Not wanting to know what he had a flashback from she turned back to the front of the class just in time, for Duo had just snapped out of it. Duo stared at the girl next to him . . .it was her from in his dream/vision/memory. 

'Damn it I'm so confused what was that!' Duo thought furiously and pounded his fist into the desk that he sat at. The teacher fell silent as everyone's heads snapped towards him. 

"Uh . . . opps?" Duo mumbled causing the teacher to just continue to teach like nothing happened. Everyone just turned back to pay attention but Serena kept looking at Duo, Duo stared at her like she was a ghost.

"Saturn?" Duo asked softly, so softly that Serena could barely hear it but she did and she regretted ever coming to this school. 

"Shit." Serena muttered and Duo heard her as clear as day . . . as long as some other kids that surrounded them. Serena jumped out of her seat causing the desk to crash to the tile floor. Soon enough all eyes in the classroom flew towards her.

"What are you doing Ms. Fatality?" Mr. Randy, the teacher demanded. Serena stared at Mr. Randy darkly, black sparks burned in the depths of her eyes clearly stating that she didn't give a F*** of what happened from the actions she next took. And without any hesitation she rushed out the classroom door never looking back. 

Once Serena was far away from the school property she stopped and looked around at her surroundings. When she turned around a boy with a black skateboard was speeding towards her direction, dodging as quickly as possible the boy whizzed by her as if she was never there. 

"HONK HOWNK!" A car horn pounded into Serena's eardrums as Serena's body tensed as she whipped around just in time to see a car trying to skid to a stop. It seemed to all happen in slow motion as the car rammed into her stomach causing her to hit the rough street cement hard, her forehead ached as blood oozed out of the cut she received on it. Blurring surroundings were all that her vision allowed until her body and head blazed, ached too much to allow her to stay conscious. 

**Flashbacks of her _first_ life that she ever has lived came back to her**

"Princess Serenity your mother would like to speak with you." 

A palace so extravagant and peaceful, beautiful stood proudly in the center of the kingdom. That was made of all pure glasses, silvers and gold and as tall as a skyscraper. That was surrounded by the most gorgeous gardens on the moon. Flowers, yellow, white, blue, green, turquoise, purple, black, silver, gold, red, and more, entranced tourists who came from other planets. 

Queen Serenity ruler of this kingdom, peaceful ruler of the Moon Kingdom with her daughter Princess Serenity, until a deadly darkness destroyed it all . . . Beryl. 

**End of flashbacks of her first life**

**Flashbacks of her _second_ life**

"Meatball head you're late again!" A raven hair girl with violet eyes scolded fiercely. 

"Ahh . . . come on Rei." I whined, my long blonde hair was in two buns with streamers that hung from the top of her head to her calves.

"Rei, give her break, we have to discuss this evil." Ami, a girl with short blue hair and midnight blue eyes calmly intertwined. 

"Have you seen this new guy at school . . . he was such a hotty!" Mina, a blond hair girl with light blue eyes gushed to a girl with auburn brown hair that was held in a ponytail and forest green eyes also known as Lita. 

"Really!" Lita exclaimed excitedly.

"Are we here to discuss Sailor business or talk about nonsense." A deep voice came from a short sandy blonde hair tall girl that had deep teal/blue eyes. 

"Yeah, cause if we aren't we are going to leave." Another girl with wavy aqua hair and teal/green eyes followed up. 

"Chaos is soon to arrive." A young girl with short black hair and very dark purple eyes softly informed them. 

"He's already here." A women stood in the door of the Shrine where they were having the meeting just as the sky turned a deep shade of black . . . lightning stuck frequently and in the distance you could here screams and see a fire roar. The women had dark green hair and garnet red eyes. She was wearing a black and white Sailor Uniform and holding a magical staff. "Let's go." It was Sailor Pluto.

All the girls in the room stood up and transformed into magical soldiers . . . defenders of this Earth . . . Sailor Uranus . . . Sailor Neptune . . . Sailor Saturn the outer scouts. Sailor Mercury . . . Sailor Venus . . . Sailor Mars . . . Sailor Jupiter . . . and Sailor Moon (Myself) the inner scouts. "Let's go." We all replied confidently. 

There they were all dead except for Sailor Saturn and me, Sailor Moon. Chaos stood there, in front of us, his evil crackling laughter insanely haunts my head. 'Why.' Tears fall from my eyes and I fall to the ground . . . Saturn lifts her glaive above her head and she screams the words I wish were forbidden to ever hear. I saw tears form in Saturn's dark violet eyes, she was the only one I have left I couldn't let her do. 

"NO STOP SATURN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but it did no use.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Saturn's glaive waved expertly around as black ribbons shot out in every direction wrapping around the Earth. Saturn fell to her knees breathing heavily and I hear her hoarse voice call to me.

"Serena, please come here . . ." I go over to her and she struggles to lift her hand as she places it over my heart,

"I give you the powers of Saturn . . . to protect yourself my princess . . . my friend . . ." Saturn whispered softly as she began to glow with a dark purple light. I felt like screaming for her to stop to yell at her to stop this but it was too late as her powers consumed my body adding to my own strength. 

"No." I choke on my sobs as Saturn . . . no Hotaru . . . Hotaru fell to the ground. Catching her before she reached it I continued to sob. 'They all died protecting me . . .' my last thought as pain erupted ripping my body apart. 

I was teasing her twin brother Duo as a lady with dark green hair and garnet red eyes appeared. 

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to come with me." 

I vanished with the lady leaving Duo alone . . . an orphan for his only sister was now gone and there was nothing he could've done to stop it. 

"Pluto?" Serena questioned as all her memories returned from the battle with Chaos and of the Silver Millennium. 

"Yes. Back in the dimension you come from . . . well . . . there's a new Sailor Moon . . . Lizzie . . . Andrew's sister . . . Darien's now new love." Pluto explained. "You shall go there . . . see if they need your help."

"But, Duo!" I exclaimed unwillingly to leave my brother alone, but Pluto continued as if I never spoken,

"You would go as Sailor Silent Night. Only watch over them and only interfere in battles or anything else when absolutely needed. They won't . . . don't remember you. You will be living on your own that is something I can not change. So please I beg of you to find a place to stay for you are to young to live on the streets."

"But, Duo!" I pleaded again wanting to know what will happen to him.

"He'll be fine." Pluto answered with warm garnet red eyes. "Hotaru is alive as well as Chibi-Usa. They both live normal lives and shall for the rest of eternity."

"Hotaru . . . she's alive?" I asked again happiness fluttering in my heart.

"Yes. Now you shall go and please take care of yourself."

************** 

Training in martial arts . . . kung fu and working out . . .

************** 

Walking around alone at the dead of night.

************** 

"Pluto," I was again surrounded by the mists of the time gates. This time I was sixteen years old. "They never need me."

"Yes, I see you never had to interfere." 

"But the inner scouts . . . look sad."

"Yes."

"Something's missing in their lives . . . what is it?" 

"Their soul mates." 

"Will they ever find them? Everyday it's slowly beating their souls, weakening their hearts for being without them." I asked cautiously as Pluto sighed.

"No, they die and are in another dimension."

"Is there anything I can do to save them?" Pluto looks at me and nods her head yes.

"Your brother is Rei's soul mate."

"Duo! How's he doing?" 

"He's alive . . . well anyway the inner scouts soul mates are all gundam pilots and the gundam pilots are supposed to die each in a separate battle." 

"So if I interfere and save them then it'll all be all right. All you have to do is send me there." 

"It's not that simple. If you save them from their death in one battle they may as might die in another one in the near future." 

"Then I'll protect each of them with my life the best I can, just like you guys did for me. With the power of Saturn and the Moon." Pluto stared at me and shook her head no.

"They don't need me there, Pluto they never needed me and you knew it! If I go back there I'll be doing nothing and they are my friends, friends who died to save my life and I want to make sure there at least truly happy." My dark blue eyes flashed black and Pluto stared at me shocked.

"Well there are some things you need to know then about them . . . such as one thing is that Trowa Barton is Lita's brother and soul mate of Mina. The other soul mates I shall not tell you but . . ." 

**End of Flashbacks**

Slowly Serena opened her eyes the flashbacks of my three lives left me with a killer headache . . . or was it even from that. Her vision is slurred as she look around examining my surroundings only to see the hazy colors of white . . . white . . . gray . . . white . . . 


End file.
